Watching the sunset
by Blackfang64
Summary: the day on graduation Shizuru decides to go and relax on the hill. but she is not alone. Shiznat fic


Watching the sun set

**Watching the sun set **

The sun started to die down on the afternoon of the graduation for Shizuru. She sat there on the hill as she looked over the city. It looked so peaceful now then it was during the HiME carnival. Everyone was getting on with there lives now.

Mai was stuck in love mind map, Haruka had graduated and is now going into the business world, Yukino is now the new executive director at Fuka academy, Mikoto still hangs around Mai getting dive into her chest every now and then, Shiho is not letting go of Tate which is starting to worry him, Midori is off on some wild adventure or getting drunk or both, Yukariko has to take care of her own problem or not as much now, Nao is still a nun at the church, Alyssa and Miyu left the town to go and live somewhere peaceful away from the searrs company, Akira spends most of her days with Takumi in hospital though with her around he seems a lot happier, Akane works happily at the café with her boyfriend, Mashiro disappeared mysteriously along with Nagi, Fumi now takes care of the school and Rieto has graduated but is still waiting for that date with Mai.

But there is one other which I do not know what they will do next. Shizuru stares at the sun and smiles. 'The sun looks so beautiful from here, although it is not as strong as it is during the day it still makes me feel so alive' Shizuru thought. "The question is how am I going to spend the rest of my life now?" Shizuru asked herself.

Her eyes turned to the sky as she looked up, the sky was a dark blue but as it moved closer to the sun the blue turned to a pinkish then red and orange colour. 'The days go bye so fast you don't know what happened yesterday' she was silent. It felt like yesterday though that the carnival had started and now it is finished.

She closed her eyes and pictured a green hill. The sky was an endless ocean blue, the sun was high in the sky, and the wind blew across the grass hills gently. The wind blew across her face and her hair swayed to the direction it was being blown too, it was so quiet and peaceful here. She turned her head to see a girl walking towards her. She gave off a smile as she the face of the girl. Her eyes were an emerald green, while her hair was a raven blue; despite her harsh look she was sweet and soft. "Natsuki…" She whispered. "Shizuru…" Natsuki replied as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. Shizuru took her hands and cupped Natsuki's face and moved her head closer to Natsuki's. She brushed her lips over Natsuki's before kissing them gently.

Her eyes shot open to see the sun slowly descending behind the mountains. She stopped and listened to hear footsteps of someone coming. She sat peacefully as the figure stood there. "Natsuki you came" Shizuru said as she smiled.

Natsuki sat down next to Shizuru and looked out to the distance. "Well it's your graduation day isn't it?" Natsuki replied. "Ara ara didn't Natsuki remember, I might not be graduating" Shizuru said as the smile on her face grew bigger. "Oh yeah, I remember" Natsuki said as she looked away hiding her blushing. "So Natsuki didn't just come up here for nothing, now didn't you?" Shizuru asked as she faced Natsuki. "Uh well I uh…" Natsuki replied as she was started blushing a deep red colour. "Natsuki looks so cute when she blushes" Shizuru giggled. "Quit it Shizuru" Natsuki shot back at her. "Ara does Natsuki hate me now?" Shizuru said as she started to cry. "No I didn't say I hated you" Natsuki replied as she turned to Shizuru and gave her an apologizing look. "So Natsuki likes me then?" Shizuru asked as she stopped crying and smiled. "What I, Shizuru!" Natsuki replied as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Shizuru looked back at the sunset. 'Every second it was going down, there was not much time before it was gone' she thought to herself. So why is Natsuki up here then?" Shizuru asked as she turned to face Natsuki. "Well I came up here to talk to you" Natsuki replied. "About what?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki gave off a sigh. She looked towards the sun setting and closed her eyes. "Shizuru remember how we first met?" Natsuki asked as she opened her eyes. "Of course I remember, I'll never forget that day" Shizuru replied. "All my life I had been alone, I never trusted anyone, never talked to anyone and I had hated this world" Natsuki said as her voice changed to a depressed tone. "I knew I was doomed to be alone but on that day when we met I felt a change in me" Natsuki looked at Shizuru who was smiling.

"Shizuru remember those words you said to me?" Natsuki asked. "Don't crush that flower, its doing its best to bloom in its short life" Shizuru replied. "It opened my eyes to see what I had become, no one had talked to me but you did" Natsuki looked deep into Shizuru's eyes. They were a colour of crimson red but yet with the sun shining on them they turned to a deep ruby colour. Her hair was so long and silky, her skin was soft and smooth. Natsuki shook her thoughts out and looked Shizuru in the eye. "Shizuru you were the first friend I had in a long time, you saw things in me that I could never see, and you gave me a reason to be happy, thank you Shizuru" Natsuki finished as she closed her eyes.

She opened them up to see Shizuru crying. "Are you okay Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru lifted her head show Natsuki. Natsuki saw a smile on Shizuru's face, a smile she had never seen before. "Natsuki, that was the sweetest thing I could ever want from you, thank you" Shizuru replied as she was wiping the tears away. Natsuki moved closed to Shizuru and wiped a tear away. She cupped Shizuru's face and moved her face close to hers. In an instant she kissed Shizuru on the lips softly yet passionately. Shizuru closed her eyes as she kissed back to one she had loved.

Natsuki broke away from the kiss after awhile and gave Shizuru a smile. "I love you Shizuru" She whispered. "I love you too Natsuki" Shizuru said as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki and embraced her in a hug.

They sat there on the hill looking out into the distance. Natsuki remained in Shizuru's arms as she rested her head on Shizuru's chest. The sun was down to just an eight of it showing. "Natsuki, what do you reckon the future has in store for us?" Shizuru asked as she looked down at Natsuki. "I do not know but as long as I have you by my side I will never have to worry on what is in store us" Natsuki replied. Shizuru bent her head down and gave a gentle kiss on Natsuki's lips. They looked to see the sun was gone and with it the light.

After a couple of minutes they got up and walked back. The street lights were on as they walked along the pathway. Natsuki held Shizuru by her hand as they walked. Shizuru smiled at the act of this. "Natsuki?" Shizuru said as she stopped. "What is it Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she let go of Shizuru's hand. Shizuru stood there looking unsure off something. "Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru dug her hand into her pocket and pulled something out. "Natsuki" Shizuru said as she looked at Natsuki. "Yes Shizuru?" Natsuki replied. Shizuru took a deep breath and bent down on one knee. Her hands open to reveal a small blue velvet box.

"Natsuki you are the love of my life and I could never be happier with anyone else but you" Shizuru said as she opened the box. The box opened to reveal two gold rings, one had an amethyst gem on it and the other had a crystal that was as clear as ice. "Natsuki Kuga, will you marry me?" Shizuru said as she held the box up to Natsuki. She closed her eyes as the silence passed.

"Yes, I will" Natsuki replied. Shizuru opened her eyes to see tears falling from Natsuki's eyes. Shizuru got up and took the crystal ring and placed it on Natsuki's finger. Natsuki took the amethyst ring and placed it on Shizuru's finger. They both smiled at each other before bracing each other with a passionate kiss. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru and Shizuru did the same. They kissed under the stars and the deepness of the night sky. This was the happiest day in Natsuki's life.

'I'll be with you forever Natsuki'

**The end **

**Author:** This is my shortest fic yet but I still reckon it's good. Please read & review and let me know what you think. Till next time, bye.


End file.
